Between You And Me
by DrPepper4Ever
Summary: Bulma's life is full of responsibilities. Her work is demanding, and Vegeta is no where to be found. What happens when, on top of everything, Bulma is forced to punish Trunks for not doing his homework? A hint: Something super!


**A quick DBZ oneshot. It's my first, and I hope you like it!**

Bulma strolled into her kitchen and let out a yawn as she put on a pot of coffee. It was six in the morning, she was tired, and her work was more demanding than ever. Capsule Corporation had just released a new product: A capsule that allowed one to personalize the object inside before they opened it up. Of course, being the genius she was, Bulma had initially come up with the idea, and with the help of her father, was able to construct it and put it on the market. Since its release date, it had become a huge hit, mostly catering to adolescent audiences. Although this was a huge milestone for the company, Bulma could not wait until all the hype was over. All she asked was that she has a day free of meetings, press conferences and everything else associated with work…work…WORK!

As she mixed a spoon of sugar and some cream into her mug, her six-year-old son, Trunks, came running into the kitchen. "Hey Mommy! Guess what?" he asked, with no mask over his enthusiasm.

Barely awake, Bulma sat down at the kitchen table and stared at the child before her with tired eyes. "What is it Trunks…? Mommy's very tired this morning, so make it quick."

"Daddy trained me last night and now I can take fifty times normal gravity! Woo!" The small child jumped up and down in excitement, hoping his mom would have the same response.

What came was quite the contrary. Bulma made it clear to Vegeta on numerous occasions that she did not want Trunks in the gravity chamber past five in the evening. Night time was for sleeping, not training! _Saiyans are such mindless brutes…_ With a hint of sarcasm that Trunks was too young to recognize, Bulma replied, "Oh, that's great honey! I'll have to discuss your progress with that father of yours…" In her mind, she was already figuring out her argument.

"Now go get ready for school while I make you some eggs."

The day had come and gone all too quickly, and Bulma was exhausted. Once again, she argued with Vegeta over Trunks' training. She always seemed to have the upper hand in their quarrels with better reasoning, but no matter how much evidence she had to support her side, Vegeta would never let up. He was just as stubborn as she, if not more.

In addition, she received a phone call from her son's school complaining about his lack of attention in class. Funny, he was a smart kid and excelled whenever he tried, but the only time he ever participated in school was during gym class.

The only thing she truly didn't worry or stress out about that day was her work, funny enough. Everything had rolled quite smooth, which was good. Otherwise, she might have just lost her marbles.

Coming home from the Capsule Corporation office, Bulma received a phone call on her cell. It was Trunks' school. _So one message per day isn't enough, huh?_

As it turns out, it was his school counsellor. "Mrs Brief, we're sorry to tell you that your son is failing three of his four core subjects."

"Pardon me? What's being done about this?"

"We've tried everything…" the counsellor put extra emphasis on the word _everything_. "He just has no desire to complete work in class, and often rips up his worksheets before he goes to recess. He's doing just fine in the subject of English and seems to enjoy Art, but in regards to his sciences and mathematics…"

Bulma was furious. Part of her anger was towards the school, partially towards her son, but most of it was directed at that damn gravity chamber. "Can I contact you later? We should schedule a meeting for next week. I have to go now." With that, she hung up the phone.

Trunks came home from school perfectly content, as any six-year-old should be in their first year of elementary. "Mommy! I'm home!"

His enthusiasm quickly faded when he found his mom sitting on the couch with the television off and her arms crossed. That was never a good sign. It was like she was a lioness, just waiting for her prey to show up so she could make her move. And make her move, she did. "Why aren't you paying attention in class?"

Trunks shrugged his shoulders as he plopped his backpack in the archway between the front door and the living room. "I dunno. It's boring."

Raising her voice, she exclaimed, "That's no excuse! You know you can pass your grade if you work at it! You're just too damn lazy unless it comes to your stupid training!"

"Training's stupid?" He was completely missing the point, as always.

"Well it certainly isn't helping your grades!" She paused and found a way to punish both Trunks _and_ Vegeta all in one shot. "I've had it with all the training. Until the end of the year, you aren't allowed inside the gravity room during the week. You will not step foot in there until you've proven that you can handle that privilege!"

Trunks' jaw dropped. "But…but…Mommy! That's so mean!" he whined.

"I'm not budging, and your father agrees with me." _A little white lie never hurt anybody._ "Besides, it'll give you time to study."

Trunks could feel his face going hot. It was one thing to take away his toys, but THIS… This was beyond cruel! Trunks stomped his foot. "No! I want to train, and I will! I'll sneak in there if I have to!" Yes, Saiyans did have a way of manoeuvring tricky situations, but Trunks' seemingly genius plan was foiled the moment he said it aloud.

"Go to your room, Trunks. You think you have the right to deceive me?"

"You're not being fair!"

"GO TO YOUR ROOM! YOU'RE HAVING A TIME-OUT!"

"WAAAAH!" Trunks screamed, and all of a sudden his anger was unleashed into pure power. It was no quiet ordeal, and his cry also came with a loud boom that rattled the entire room, if not the whole house.

And in that instant, the Brief family home went quiet. Both Bulma and Trunks knew what had happened. Trunks stood there, staring at his mom in awe, while she stared back with wide eyes. He had the blonde hair that stood up above his head, the turquoise eyes, and power was radiating from his small body. _Six years old… and a Super Saiyan?_ Before she could say anything, Trunks ran into the bathroom, completely forgetting about the argument the two just had. Obviously, this was much more significant. "Mommy! Mommy! My hair looks like Daddy's! I'm a Super Saiyan! I need to go find Daddy! He'll be so excited! This means I can actually spar with him! I can't wait!" He was talking so fast that Bulma could barely keep up. She followed him into the bathroom and told him to quiet down. She could barely believe what she was seeing, but in a funny way, she was proud. Half-breeds were such a mystery to everyone still, and at this point, her little Trunks was the youngest Super Saiyan they knew of. She finally understood a little bit why Vegeta was so hell-bent on training him to become strong…

But there was no way they could tell him. "Daddy can't know about this, honey. We have to keep it a surprise!"

Trunks looked up at her with puppy-dog eyes that most would find irresistible. "But…"

"How about this: since you can't go into the gravity room, maybe you could go see Gohan to teach you how to control your power better! Then, when it's perfect, you can show Daddy!" She paused. "Of course, once you've brought your marks up."

Trunks' eyes lit up. He wanted nothing more than to make his father proud. "Okay!" At that, he powered down and ran to his room.

Bulma let out a long sigh. Fortunately, Vegeta was out of the house, travelling to who-knows-where, so he wouldn't have found out. Who knows how he would've reacted? Would the fact that his six-year-old son broke the Super Saiyan barrier at such a young age hurt his own pride? It was amazing the kinds of things that got to him since Goku, his long-time rival, died in the battle with Cell.

Yes, some things are better left a secret. Bulma smiled to herself as she emptied out her son's lunch kit in the kitchen. _At least for now._

**_AN: It has been pointed out that there is a slight plot hole, but it's the same one that occurs in the series anyways. How could Vegeta not know the first time Trunks went Super Saiyan? I'm not even sure. But according to the novels and anime, it happened, and that little hole inspired this. :) Hope you liked it, and sorry about the hole._**


End file.
